


Когда цвели сады

by LolaRose



Series: Сильфида [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Pre-Canon, Soviet Union, USSR
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Это сборник драбблов о Лилии и Якове и об молодости





	1. Двадцать один

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически продолжает "Сильфиду", так что я рекомендую сначала прочитать ту работу. 
> 
> Сборник будет обновляться.

Лиля прислушивается к треску, доносящемуся из радио, а потом щелкает выключателем. Второй час ночи, конечно же все радиостанции давно прекратили эфир. И нормальные люди в это время спят, а не ходят из комнаты в комнату. Да и Лиле давно пора лечь, завтра генеральная репетиция и премьера новой постановки, где Барановская танцует главную партию. Впервые она не заменяет Настю, не входит во второй состав. Партия только для нее. Хочется верить, что это потому что она сама долго и упорно работала, не жалея ног, суставов, всего тела. И, конечно же, отгонять мысли о том, что Настя больше не может танцевать. 

Им двадцать один год, всего ничего по меркам нормальных людей (когда-то Лиля возмущалась на слова Якова о том, что балерин трудно назвать нормальными. Сейчас нет), но Прокофьева после очередного выступления падает в обморок. Лиле тогда кажется, что лицо девушки белее мела, которым чертят на школьных досках. Причин не любить Настю много. Она маленькая и легкая, она талантливая, и действительно кажется, что немного и взлетит. Павел Иванович не зря тогда многое поставил именно на Прокофьеву. Распределение в Большой, крупные партии, ненависть балерин постарше, потому что она заняла их место. Настя молода, легка и еще не сломана. Люди хотят видеть новый талант. Это сцена, здесь нельзя блистать слишком долго, на твое место обязательно придет кто-то другой, часто скидывая с пьедестала насильно. 

Настя падает и встает снова и снова. Зрители смотрят на нее и никогда не видят той боли, которую она испытывает. На лице лишь одухотворенное выражение. Тогда и Лиле кажется, что их прима сейчас не здесь, она вне времени и пространства. Хочется спросить за кулисами «как ты это делаешь? Как? Откуда ты, Настя?»

Из хореографического училища, конечно. Они держатся вместе, как соседки по комнате, как товарищи, как выпускницы одного года. 

Да и разве сама Лиля не испытывает на сцене подобного подъема, когда все отступает на второй план? И мама в Ленинграде (до сих пор таком чужом и неприветливом), Яков, муж, о котором можно только мечтать. Он и в этот раз придет на нее смотреть, ВэВэ согласился перенести тренировку пораньше, чтобы Фельцману не пришлось опять прорываться в партер в спортивном костюме.   
Лиля не видит Якова, когда танцует. Она смотрит на него потом, кидается на шею, а он кружится с ней, будто ему совсем-совсем не тяжело. Сколько раз партнеры злобно бросали ей «что ты так разжирела?» хотя Лиля знала, что не набрала ни грамма лишнего веса. Нет права дать слабину, никаких поблажек своему телу. 

Им с Настей двадцать один год. 

Лиля уже знает, что ее ноги не похожи на ноги обычных женщин. У нее вывернуты суставы, постоянные наросты, которые требуется удалять. С ее ног не сходят мозоли. Даже когда она уйдет со сцены будет видно — танцевала, долгое время танцевала. Их перекраивали еще детьми, когда тело развивалось. И все равно, что настоящего успеха добьются от силы пять человек. 

Настя как раз из таких. Никто и не сомневался, что она сможет. Никакая зависть, никакие насмешки к ней не пристают. Прокофьеву любит весь Советский Союз, ей пишут множество писем, особенно после одного интервью, где ее назвали восходящей легендой советского балета. Насте будут рады во всех республиках. Настя до сих пор улыбается смущенно, не понимая всего этого ажиотажа. Она танцует не для людей, а ради искусства и немного себя. И ей вовсе не нужен близкий человек, зачем? 

Лиля однажды видит, как Настя смотрит на них с Яковом. С затаенным неодобрением? Потому что считает, что нельзя совместить любовь к балету и любовь к одному человеку. Но когда муж берет Лилю за руку, когда они идут по цветущему парку, слушая как на улице стучат трамваи… Это два разных мира, почему бы им не существовать параллельно? Яков поймет ее как никто.

Им с Настей двадцать один год.

Настя падает на репетиции прямо со сцены, когда никто не успевает ничего понять. Через десять минут приезжает неотложка и забирает девушку в больницу. А репетицию никто не отменяет. Лиля выходит вперед, делает глубокий вдох и работает. Это не значит, что она не переживает за подругу, но… если не сейчас, то когда? Шанс доказать себе, что тоже достойна, что все изнуряющие занятия были не зря. 

Лиля - тростник, который можно гнуть к земле сколько угодно, но он выпрямится. 

Им с Настей двадцать один год. Настя ломается.


	2. Имя

— Это жена Якова Фельцмана! — доносится шепот до Лили. Девушки, скорее даже девочки, сидят на ряд повыше, и должны осознавать, что их прекрасно слышно. Конечно, виду Лиля не подает, только вздыхает.

— Говорят, балерина, даже знаменитая!

— Ну, я балетом не интересуюсь, фигурное катание - лучший спорт на свете. И Фельцман все еще хорош. Не хуже других в нашей сборной.

— Ты говоришь, будто он старик.

— А сколько ему лет?

И Лиля вспоминает, почему не любит ходить на соревнования мужа. На трибунах совсем по-другому, это не партер Большого, где лишний звук издать боязно, чтобы не нарушить чарующую атмосферу классической музыки. Здесь же в перерывах можно шептаться, болтать, сплетничать. Барановская быстро оборачивается, успевая краем глаза разглядеть неугомонных болтушек. Еще школьницы, в других рядах тоже очень много молодежи (Лиля, ты сама не так давно вышла из училища, когда успела записать себя в старухи?), привезли учеников на мероприятие, видимо. Где-то неподалеку должна следить за дисциплиной их учительница, но перерыв — наверное отошла по делам. 

Яша старался приходить на каждое ее выступление, если давали крупную партию. Не всегда получилось, постоянные разъезды с советской сборной, тренировки. После занятий с Павлом Ивановичем Фельцман будто открыл в себе новое дыхание, поэтому вновь поехал на олимпиаду, за границу. Надежный, хороший спортсмен. Яков всегда работал на результат, стабильно набирал достаточно высокий балл. Тренировка на морозе? Ни одной жалобы не слетит с губ, надо сделать — сделаю. Однако…

Фельцман выходит на лед, и весь гул на трибунах прекращается тут же. Звучит музыка, вот Яша делает дорожку шагов, приподнимает руку для прыжка… Ему хлопают, фигурист сборной СССР объективно хорош. Да только Лиля видит то же самое, что сейчас видит и понимает ВэВэ. В Яше нет легкости, которая заставляет других летать. Его прыжки стали слишком тяжелыми, а иногда кажется, что в нем вот-вот что-то сломается с треском. Обманчивое ощущение, которое и не должно возникать. Яков катается на упрямстве, выжимая из себя все соки, наверняка прокручивая сейчас в голове все советы своего тренера. ВэВэ всегда был авторитетом, да его не послушаться было чревато (Яша все равно с ним спорил и иногда бунтовал, но каждый раз заслуженный тренер все равно оказывался прав). 

— Ну как? - уже потом он спрашивает у Лилии, которую пропустили к мужу со зрительских трибун. Он смотрит выжидающе, уже предрекая ее ответ. Знает, но все равно ждет. Они не врут друг другу никогда.

— Как будто ты деревянный, — Лиля говорит правду. Уже потом Яков выслушает подробный анализ (скорее разгром) от своего тренера, а сейчас только кивает. Букеты, которые приносят ему, передает жене, целует в щеку. Большего позволить нельзя, и так потом сплетничать начнут. 

— Отпрошусь у ВэВэ, и пойдем прогуляемся. Здесь больше нечего делать, — он не хочет смотреть результаты, а просто сбежать, как когда-то весной. Но тогда он убегал со своего триумфа, а сейчас не хочет видеть, насколько низко пал.

Все оказывается не так страшно, крепкая середина. Будто безжизненность программы заметили лишь несколько человек — ВэВэ и сам Фельцман. 

 

— Сначала ты работаешь на имя, а потом имя работает на тебя, - сказал Лилии Павел Иванович. Она тогда в очередной раз проходила мимо училища и не смогла удержаться. Анна Григорьевна не успела забыть «вечно бегающую» Барановскую и пустила в здание.  
—Так и знала, что вас потянет сюда назад.

Конечно, это же восемь лет жизни. Восемь лет они видели эти стены, просыпались на своих койках, каждый день в течение этих лет бегали на занятия.   
Сейчас комнату, где когда-то жили Настя, Света, Наташа и Лиля, занимают другие девочки, которым придется научиться жить сообща, не подставляя друг друга, где одна отвечать будет за всех. Ничего не изменилось, да прошло-то совсем мало времени. Но уже соскучилась, уже манят родные стены. Благо, Павел Иванович своих не забывает и всегда рад дать совет. 

А на руке Лили блестит золотое кольцо. Родители Якова согласились на свадьбу, несмотря на ворчание отца, который до сих пор не смирился с «балериной, ну ты посмотри!» 

— Ты уже танцуешь в Большом, основной состав, тебя видят и запоминают. Делай себе имя. И не меняй. Понимаешь, придется начинать все заново, если вместо Барановской будет Фельцман, — тогда Павел Иванович и посоветовал оставить свою фамилию. Совершенно обычная практика в научных и литературных кругах. Если ты уже чего-то добился, то оставайся под своим именем.

— Лилия Фельцман — жена фигуриста. Лилия Барановская — балерина Большого театра.

 

— Это Лилия Барановская!— слышит Лиля за спиной. Сегодня в Большой театр привели учениц из хореографического и школы при самом театре. Посмотреть на то, что может их ждать при должном старании и упорстве.

— Очень талантливая, да.

— А как танцует!

— У нее еще муж фигурист вроде…


	3. Когда цвели сады

Лиля любит запах цветущей вишни. Яблони тоже, но вишня пахнет совсем иначе, своим особенным ароматом. Однажды, когда была еще маленькой девочкой, живущей в Ленинграде и не задумывавшейся ни о каком балете, оторвала от дерева целую ветку с белыми цветами. И не понимала, почему мама ругается. Только потом, когда лепестки облетели и осталась одна голая ветка, осознала, что цветы умерли. Больше Лиля ничего не срывала, предпочитая наслаждаться ароматом в саду или во дворе. 

Лиля и Яков идут по парку, надкусывая пломбир из вафельного стаканчика. Он у них один на двоих, но так даже веселее. Мужу все равно достанется больше, потому что Лиля только делает вид, что кусает. Она слизывает мороженое, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не набрать случайно лишних грамм. Только не сейчас, когда мечта о Большом театре и крупных партиях стала явью. И это не было остановкой. И никаких передышек, только вперед и вперед. 

У Якова впереди маячит Олимпиада Саппоро. И он в последнее время очень задумчив, как обычно бывало, когда он собирался изречь важную мысль. Лиля его не подталкивает, понимая, что сейчас не стоит лезть супругу в голову. Он скажет сам, потому что всегда говорил. Они доверяют друг другу. Да и стоит ли омрачать прекрасный весенний день размышлениями? Лиля даже отмахивается от мысли о репетиции, о ноющих ногах. Они всегда ноют, ничего нового. По ее походке никогда этого не скажешь.

Но Яша что-то замечает и предлагает присесть на скамейку. Сверху на них сыпятся белые лепестки. 

\- Отцветает, - произносит Лиля, задрав голову. В тени дерева прохладно и хорошо. Яше повезло меньше, его часть лавочки попадает прямо на самое солнечное место. Как бы не поджарился.

\- Но потом будут ягоды.

\- Они все равно кислые.

Муж рассказывает о тренировке, о том как нервничает ВэВэ и тиранит всех вокруг. Фельцман-то к этому делу привыкший, поэтому успокаивает своих младших коллег по сборной. О том, как пытается поставить прыжок одному молодому, да раннему. Пока Владимир Васильевич не видит, конечно. Вот странно, вроде и Яша, и Лиля выросли (да, не совсем, но Якову-то уже не девятнадцать, да и Лилия теперь не ученица хореографического), а тренер неизменно в их разговорах остается ВэВэ. «Его все так называют, да и он сам прекрасно об этом знает», - ответил Фельцман однажды на замечание матери, которая хотела попенять на неуважение к человеку, который взрастил из мальчишки спортсмена. 

На секунду кажется, что они вновь на территории училища, когда Яков пытался выкроить хоть немного времени, чтобы забежать. Зима тогда долго не хотела отпускать Москву из своих объятий, они сидели на скамейке и мерзли. Потом, когда становилось невыносимо, ходили, разогревались и снова садились. А Анна Григорьевна отпаивала чаем, называя непутевыми. 

Сейчас Лиле хочется сказать, что она счастлива вот так просто сидеть, вдыхать аромат цветущей вишни вместе с Яшей. И кино не надо, не надо никаких душных помещений. Мимо проезжает ребятня на велосипедах, трезвоня на всю округу. А у Лили никогда не было велосипеда, да и не хотелось раньше. А сейчас вдруг подумалось, что хорошо бы проехать так однажды. И с горки, чтобы дух захватывало. Это как полет. И не на сцене, прыгать не надо.  
Она кладет голову на плечо мужу. 

\- Хорошо здесь, Яша.

Тот приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке.

\- Нам бы чаще так гулять.

\- Вот приеду с Олимпиады… - она только летом, но теперь все оставшиеся месяцы будет висеть над ними обоими тенью. Лиля никуда не поедет. Она не может, у нее театр, свои гастроли. Уже многие идут смотреть не просто балет, а «на Барановскую». Павел Иванович может гордиться. Мог бы, если бы не произошедшее с Настей.

\- Приедешь ты с Олимпиады, я тебя дождусь… - мол, продолжай, что ты хотел сказать.

\- И все хорошо будет, - Яков наконец-то смотрит ей в глаза.

И оба понимают, что скорее всего эта Олимпиада для Фельцмана последняя.


	4. Чемпион

Лиля не едет встречать Яшу с Олимпиады. «Так я еще сильнее буду стремиться домой» - говорил он, Лиля согласилась. Родители Фельцмана уже давно накрыли на стол, чтобы встретить чемпиона. Его ждали давно и с нетерпением. Еще бы — серебряная медаль на Олимпийских играх, для сборной СССР небывалое достижение. ВэВэ наверняка сейчас сияет от счастья, столько лет, сил и терпения вложил в своего ученика, что эта победа наверняка покрыла все. Фельцман, который давно уже ничем не удивлял, зато был стабильно хорош, в этот раз выдал что-то невероятное, иначе не скажешь. 

Вот только Лиля не удивлена. Все эти месяцы тренировок, переругиваний с ВэВэ, нервов и напряжения. Однажды она проснулась и не увидела мужа рядом. Он нашелся на кухне, напряженно смотрящий в окно. В другой раз он пытался отработать элемент и смахнул со стола несколько тарелок, которые не успели убрать обратно в сервант. В ту ночь не спал никто, включая отца Яши, который еще раз поделился своим ценным мнением по поводу этого вида спорта. Мол, все равно не выигрываем, так чего строить из себя великого спортсмена (про что, что Яков чемпион СССР как-то случайно забылось). Да и до Олимпиады еще много времени, спи себе спокойно. 

— Лучше на катке иди ночуй, — не выдержала Барановская. — Что будет, если и я начну фуэете крутить в квартире?

Уже потом она поняла, что лучше бы этого не говорила, потому что Яша понял слова чуть ли не буквально и стал пропадать в спортивном комплексе практически все свое свободное время.

— Там нашим еще помощь нужна, - только и разводит руками, мол, я же для всех стараюсь.

— У ваших есть тренер, как и у тебя.

— У меня хорошо получается объяснить и показать. ВэВэ иногда ругается, да и на всех времени не хватает. А я… — он странно ухмыльнулся. - А со мной уже и возиться не хочется.

Лиле хотелось сказать, что он не прав, Владимир Васильевич дал все, что мог дать, до конца верил. Даже когда Яша в свои девятнадцать начал запарывать прыжки. Исправили же, пробились снова в мировой спорт, выиграли чемпионат СССР. Фельцмана уважают за стойкость, исполнительность, выносливость, трудолюбие. Идеальный советский спортсмен, хоть на плакатах рисуй. И этот идеал все равно уверен, что не дотягивает, что списали. И уже готов уйти, дать дорогу молодым. Его поздно заново перекраивать и снова лепить что-то. 

Если бы Лиля не знала своего мужа, то могла бы решить, что тот задумал специально провалиться. Как ответ всему миру, мол, простите, но я не могу быть больше примером и идеалом, ухожу. Яков такого никогда бы не сделал. Это предательство страны, предательство народа, своего тренера, своей семьи. Потому что если говорят катайся — он идет и катается. Никаких «не могу, уже нет сил, свое откатал». Нужны победы — будут победы. 

Яков вваливается в квартиру растерянный и мокрый, бросает вещи в коридоре, сейчас не время разбирать. Лиля даже не пытается прорваться к мужу, ведь свекровь уже заключает сына в объятия и целует в щеки несколько раз.

— Ты же наш чемпион! — восклицает она, показывая, как гордится. И не только она. Сейчас вся страна гордится.

Они пьют шампанское под веселую музыку заграничных пластинок. Даже Фельцман-старший горд, Олимпиада — уже что-то значит, вот на этот раз показали силу страны. Чтобы уж никто не сомневался, что с советским народом шутки плохи.   
Лиля кружится с Яшей по комнате, стараясь не задеть сервант с посудой и накрытый стол. Звучит «их» пластинка, Анна Герман, этот потрясающий голос.

— Помнишь, как ты мне пластинки привозил? — шепчет Лиля на ухо Яше.

— Почему привозил? Я и сейчас привез, она в сумке просто осталась.

Их маленькая традиция. С того самого вечера на лавочке перед училищем. И звонок из Лениграда, когда уже все давно дразнили — жених. Чувствовали все что ли?   
Лиля счастлива в этот момент. И знает, что чувствовала бы тоже самое, не привези Яша никакой медали. 

 

Они выходят во двор, несмотря на все попытки свекрови уложить чемпиона отдыхать. Яша, как обычно, игнорирует, берет пальто и зовет Лилю с собой. Вот сейчас и должен начаться серьезный разговор. Не при родителях. Они никогда не обсуждали важные вопросы при родителях. Да, вот сейчас он скажет, что заканчивает спортивную карьеру. Ведь это же крутилось в его голове уже полгода назад, просто вслух не произносилось. Но Лиля-то знает и чувствует. 

— ВэВэ говорит, что поедем на чемпионат мира, - в первые мгновения слова не доходят, уже потом смысл фразы становится понятен. И это привычное «ВэВэ говорит».

— Чемпионат мира? Но… — «ты же хотел уйти» чуть не срывается с языка. — Это же отлично.

Яков странно усмехается. Такое с ним случается все чаще и чаще. 

— Конечно, я же чемпион. Знаешь, вот спрашивают меня: как вы этого достигли, как выдали такой результат? А мне хочется ответить, что это случайно получилось. Вот просто так. Вышел на лед. И победил. Так получилось.

— Случайно не бывает, а ты работал на износ.

— Золотой чемпион невероятен. Вот кто катался с душой и отдачей, ну и разрыв наших баллов соответственный. Даже стыдно, ты не представляешь как стыдно. Все сейчас гордятся, а я… Подумал, уйти надо с хорошим результатом. Немного переборщил, теперь-то кто меня отпустит.

И Лилия понимает. Сейчас, когда так поднялся престиж советских фигуристов на мировой арене, никто не отпустит серебряного призера. Если выдал отличный результат, то сможет еще. И дальше работать. Это правильно, так и надо. 

— И что будешь делать? — больше не знает, что сказать. Она хочет осознать до конца все чувства и мысли мужа, но, кажется, не способна на это. Готова признать его желание остановиться, но не готова останавливаться сама. Если силы есть — вперед, еще выше. И так пока не упадешь окончательно, как Настя. 

— Что делать? Тренироваться. И снова на лед.

И правда, что еще ожидать от чемпиона.


	5. Сережки

иля не замечает, когда в гримерную приносят букет. Она в принципе на такие вещи внимания не обращает, потому что всегда после выступления чувствует себя опустошенной. Тут уж не до цветов. Она их и не всегда забирает, оставляет другим танцовщицам, которые с радостью по домам развозят цветочки, хоть маленькая, но радость. Да и не тащить же в квартиру все? Постоит немного, а потом только выбросить.   
Но этот букет от остальных отличается, его уже сразу и в вазу поставили, отдельно от остальных — чтобы уж точно увидела. Длинные белые лилии, истончающие ядовито-сладкий аромат, перекрывают запахи остальных цветов. Подавляя желание подойти и рассмотреть цветы поближе, Лиля переодевается. Сегодня давали Жизель — постановку, имеющую для Барановской свой сакральный смысл. Главная партия всегда была за Настей, талантливой, одаренной, которой поставили эту самую Жизель в выпускной год. Новая звездочка Большого театра, под которую специально ставили спектакли. Как легко все это можно было потерять. У Лилии хранится фотокарточка с того вечера, Павел Иванович специально приглашал фотографа, чтобы запечатлеть для истории училища еще один выпускной курс. Прошло несколько лет, не так много, чтобы можно было предаваться ностальгии о «давних временах», а ведь уже о многих с курса и не слышно. Так всегда. По-настоящему в танцы уходят единицы, но все равно интересно, как приспособились к жизни остальные. 

\- Лиля, можно я зайду? - и не дожидаясь ответа, в гримерную протискивается Поля, танцевавшая сегодня партию виллисы.

«Что же ты спрашивала, если все равно зайдешь?» - хмыкает про себя Барановская, но вслух не произносит ни слова. Бесполезно. Полина протиснется везде, а если не получится, то проползет. 

\- Покажешь мне потом на «классе» гран пасс жете? Я все смотрела, да не пойму, как у тебя получается.

\- На взлете на девяносто градусов, в прыжке фиксация на сто пятьдесят.

\- Я с транспортиром прыгать буду? - кривится Поля, которая и так в курсе теории, они здесь все из училищ.

\- Можно попробовать и с транспортиром, если не получается, - а вот линейкой Павел Иванович не уставал прохаживаться по спинам и ногам, если его что-то не устраивало. Не устраивало его всегда.

\- Хорошо, покажу, приходи в мое время. - Лиля не любила, когда ее отвлекали от занятий и предпочитала заниматься одна. В этом они с Яшей расходились во взглядах — муж не упускал возможность поправить или наставить кого-нибудь из «молодых да ранних». Кто-то уже успел запустить шутку про то, что Фельцман так ВэВэ подменяет, а то и подсидеть задумал. Последнее слышать было особенно обидно, потому что Яша так отца не уважал, как своего тренера. Мол, когда уже все думали, что сломался, он обратился к другу, решил проблему, заново по кускам собрал. Человек, который верил с самого начала. И человек, который не дает уйти сейчас.

\- Спасибо, Лиля, ты лучшая! - все также восторженно восклицает Поля, так уверенная, что если освоит прыжок, то уж точно получит крупные партии. Конечно, стремиться к большему и надо, но отношение Полины какое-то… легкомысленное. Чем-то она неумолимо напоминает Лиле Свету, но Света всегда была полна житейской мудрости, несмотря на фасад простушки из глубинки. Подруге по училищу просто не настолько был важен балет, все эти годы та держалась на чистом упорстве и желании исполнить мечту матери.

Да, и надо будет позвонить в Ленинград, матери. Та никогда не жаловалась на недостаток внимания, за столько лет привыкнув, что дочь теперь отдалилась навсегда. Зато пробила себе дорогу в светлое будущее, да и замуж вышла. Барановская, сама того не желая, опровергала собой все представления о талантливых балеринах. Мол, чужды им простые человеческие радости, живут только ради балета и танцев. Это они с Яшей опровергли своим счастливым браком. Практически все балерины труппы еще не были замужем. Но не только потому что не могли найти себе подходящего человека. 

\- Какие цветы роскошные! - Поля и не думает уходить. А между тем у служебного подъезда должен ждать Яша на новом автомобиле. Совсем недавно выдали, как олимпийскому чемпиону. Фельцман-старший заявил, что наконец-то от всего этого несерьезного спорта появилась польза. А ВэВэ начал хлопотать об отдельной квартире. Мол, как же так, что талантливая и уже известная балерина и их олимпийский чемпион без отдельного жилья? Молодой семье тоже нужен свой закуток. Да, сложно, но если привлечь связи. Все же серебро на играх — большая победа для Советского Союза.

И слово правильное, которое поначалу и не пришло в голову — роскошные. Поэтому и выделяются так. Полина подходит к букету и уже тянется к чему-то внутри, но Лиля быстро прерывает это действо:

\- Поль, ты все?

\- А? - отмирает девушка и понимает, что сейчас вела себя несколько бестактно. - Да, извини. Мне уже пора.

Благо, не пришлось намекать еще раз. 

Оставшись одна, Лилия решает проверить, что же так привлекло внимание Полины. Среди белых лепестков обнаруживается письмо и небольшая коробочка.   
Яша решил сделать подарок? Почему тогда лилии, он же всегда знал, что жена предпочитает что-то более простое, те же тюльпаны, сорванные весною в парке. И почему не отдал сам, если решился сегодня встретить на машине?  
В коробочке обнаруживаются крупные золотые сережки с жемчугом. Лиля не понимает, искусственным или натуральным, в таких вещах не привыкла разбираться.   
\- И по какому поводу? - заинтригованная Лиля вскрывает послание и тут же понимает, что почерк ей не знаком.

«Как истинный ценитель искусства не могу не отметить ваш отменный гран пасс жете»  
«Когда вы на сцене, то отвести взгляд невозможно»  
«Лилия — имя, как цветок. Символ чистоты и благородства»   
«Примите мой подарок в надежде на личную встречу»

Она не стала дочитывать до конца. От цветочного запаха тут же заболела голова, а золотые сережки будто раскалились и обожгли кожу. Положив подарок обратно, Лиля захлопнула крышку, вернула коробку в цветы. Затем подняла букет вместе с вазой, вынесла в коридор и поставила на пол. 

\- Почему так долго? - интересуется Яков уже в машине. Его щеки раскраснелись на морозе, а изо рта идет пар.

\- Полина задержала, от нее иногда бывает просто невозможно избавиться.

Кто-то бы сказал: «Ну и дура». 

Кто-то бы посоветовал не отказываться от подарка, это же обычное дело для балерины. Цветы, поклонники, восхищение ценителей.   
Лилия ни на секунду не сомневалась, что поступила верно. И мысли оставить сережки себе даже не промелькнуло. 

Очередное распространенное мнение о балеринах, известное еще при царизме. Легкомысленные куклы, пустые красивые создания. Те, кого не берут обычно в жены. И чью благосклонность можно купить цветами и подарками. 

\- Поехали домой, Яша.

Мужу про золотые сережки с жемчугом среди пряно пахнущих цветов она никогда не расскажет.


	6. Две балерины

иля нерешительно берет кружку с горячим чаем. Другие члены труппы еще отрабатывают «классы», а Барановскую сняли с занятий, мол, по важному вопросу. По театру уже давно прошел слух о зарубежных гастролях, но что-то утверждать никто не решался. Еще ничего не решено, да и вдруг не выпустят. Сначала еще и всю труппу проверят на верность партии. Вот и Лиля думала, что сейчас внезапно на комиссию вызовут, хотя даже примерные вопросы не выдали. Она знает, как это должно проходить, Яша, который ездил на соревнования регулярно, рассказывал. Кто первое лицо компартии в стране, сколько орденов у тамошнего комсомола и за что эти ордена получены. ВэВэ приносит листы, исписанные правильными ответами, и вся советская сборная их упрямо зубрит по ночам, чтобы не опозориться на собеседовании в райкоме партии. Яша ругается тихо под нос, но учит. Ему совершенно все равно, кто председатель партии в чужой стране, но иначе нельзя. 

Именно о зарубежных гастролях и думала Лиля, когда ее сорвали с «классов». И как выяснилось, прогадала.

Галина Сергеевна Уланова, бывшая ведущая балерина, наблюдает как смущенно и скованно пьет чай молодая нынешняя. На столе перед ними тарелки с печеньями и вареньем. 

Конечно, они уже не раз видели друг друга, ведь Галина Сергеевна не покинула мир балета с окончанием своей карьеры в 1960 году, а осталась балетмейстером-репетитором, часто приходя на репетиции, наблюдая, советуя. Их действующий балетмейстер не мог не прислушаться к легенде. К той, что первой из балерин получила награду Народного артиста СССР. Это настоящая эпоха советского балета. С ней работала Настя, когда их с Лилей зачислили в состав труппы. Ну а кто же. Как не Настя, из которой талант так и лучился. Сама же Барановская никогда вот так с Улановой не сталкивалась и сейчас не может понять, зачем та решилась побеседовать с ней лично. Внутри все дрожит от напряжения, хотя внешне Лиля этого не показывает. В театральном мире настоящие эмоции учишься скрывать очень быстро. 

\- Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой о Ромео и Джульетте, - понимая, что кроме выжидающего молчания от молодой балерины ничего не дождешься, Уланова начинает сама.

Лиля лишь еще больше напрягается. Да, скоро Большой снова ставит Ромео и Джульетту Прокофьева. Именно в этом балете самой первой Джульеттой была Галина Сергеевна. Первая и лучшая, вошедшая в легенду, вознесшая драматический образ на новый уровень. Не отличающая выдающейся внешностью, стремительными ногами, мощными прыжками. Не Спесивцева, не Ксешинская, не Павлова. Уланова — классика, само искусство. Та, что вдохновила множество девочек «стать Улановой». Тихая и незаметная в жизни, она раскрывалась на сцене всей мощью драматического таланта. 

\- Вам не нравится моя Джульетта? - Лиля еще только пробует эту партию, пытается понять, как это нужно делать, что показать. Как с Павлом Ивановичем они делали Сильфиду, так Барановская пытается понять новую свою героиню.

\- Твоей Джульетты и нет. Можешь обижаться сколько угодно, но среди восторженных криков публики полезно расслышать хоть один критический голос.

\- Я понимаю, - в самую точку бьет Галина Сергеевна. Ибо слава к Лиле уже пришла. Билеты покупают «на Барановскую», на афишах большими буквами пишется именно ее имя. А разве не заслужила? Она не возлежит на лаврах, а продолжает упорно трудиться.

\- Ты смотришь на то, как это делали другие. Я, например, - женщина приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. «Она ревнует!» - понимает вдруг Лиля. Легендарный образ, созданный ей. Расстаться с воплощенной на сцене шекспировской героиней все равно, что попрощаться с живым человеком. Но Уланова больше не танцует, а что делать театру? Отказаться от постановки?

И будто со стороны слышит собственный голос:

\- Я смогу. А лучше меня здесь никто не сыграет.

И тут же зажимается, жалея о только что сказанном. Ведь самой Лиле еще расти и расти. До чувства музыки, до драматических образов. Так, чтобы можно было по-настоящему поверить. Возможно, Настя бы смогла... 

Это ведь не вызов, разве можно спорить с Улановой. А та тихо смеется, не насмешливо, не зло, а как-то грустно. 

\- Ты любила?

\- Да! - и все еще любит, вот почему Лиля не может понять Джульетту. Та кажется слишком глупенькой девочкой, которая слишком поспешила. Бросилась в объятия, вышла замуж, умерла. Барановская не представляет себе, что смогла бы убежать в неизвестность с Яковом, отказавшись от всего. А ведь и сейчас она слышит мнения о том, что «поспешили». Или взять недавнее интервью Якова для молодежного журнала «Юность». Сама Лиля узнала о произошедшем на днях. И не от мужа, а от ВэВэ, который забежал в гости поведать новости о квартире. И рассказал про интервью. Как всегда на вопрос о вдохновении Яков начал рассказывать о силе духа, любви к своей родине, обычный свой ответ, отлетающий от зубов (текст писал ВэВэ, набивший на подобном руку), и потом внезапно добавил:  
\- А еще моя жена, она Сильфида. Приходите к ней на спектакли в Большом театре.  
Владимир Викторович рассказывал, Лиля смеялась, а Фельцман сидел красный. Журнал стоило купить хотя бы только для того, чтобы посмотреть, вырезали эту фразу или нет. 

 

\- Ты ведь из Ленинграда? Почему переехала? Думала, что в московском хореографическом получится пробиться? - внезапно меняет тему Уланова. Какой ответ она хочет услышать?

\- Я не люблю Ленинград, - честно отвечает Лиля, прекрасно зная, что сейчас тоже давит чужую больную мозоль. В Москву Галину Сергеевну перевели практически принудительно. Ту, чьи родственники давно были привязаны к Мариинскому театру и училищу, чья жизнь была крепко связана именно с Ленинградом. Уланова — коренная ленинградка, так и не полюбившая столицу. И Лиля, которая из северной столицы сбежала. 

\- Мне здесь лучше, я люблю Москву, люблю этот театр, - как тогда, во время увольнительных ездила в центр города лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на здание. И представлять, что тоже окажется внутри, частью этого организма. В Большом все живое, все дышит, все беспрерывно движется.

Несмотря на все трудности, на оставленную в коммуналке мать. 

Они сидят друг напротив друга. Две балерины. Одна - легенда и эпоха. Другая — восходящая на пьедестал прима. 

\- Я очень не люблю, когда повторяют меня.

\- Я поняла, - Лилия ставит кружку, случайно слишком громко стукнув по поверхности стола. Она встает, и так уже засиделись, а классы отработать надо. И думать над партией. Все равно, что будет думать Уланова, как бы ни критиковала, все равно сыграет, станцует. Не сама ли она говорила: «Нет слова — вдохновение. Есть — надо».

\- У меня нет единого метода, - бросает Галина Сергеевна следом. - Будем тянуть самобытное. Высокая Джульетта? Почему бы не попробовать? Завтра жду на занятия.


	7. Седьмое небо

Машина поджидает ее у служебного подъезда. 

Вечера теперь забиты дополнительными «классами» с Галиной Сергеевной Улановой, которая все же смогла преодолеть в себе ревность к любимой партии Джульетты и решилась тренировать Барановскую. Все время уходило на то, чтобы выработать собственный образ, не похожий на то, что зрители видели ранее. Это не драматическая Уланова, Джультетта Лили получалась более резкой и решительной.   
\- Балет — воздушность и грация! - этими словами Галина Сергеевна так напоминала педагога из училища. Павел Иванович тоже пытался сделать своих подопечных легкими. Зритель во время спектакля не должен думать о том, какими трудами достается все эта красота. Будто они и на самом деле неземные, воздушные существа. Но после каждой отработки «класса» Лиля чувствует себя совершенно обычной живой женщиной. У которой привычно болят ноги, дома ждут родители мужа, а сам Яков снова уехал. Сборная СССР пьяна серебряной медалью на Олимпийских играх, но собирается выжать все, что только можно. Но зато Яша хотя бы немного взбодрился. Они ни разу не произнесли вслух страшных слов «завершение карьеры», но Лиля знала, понимала и чувствовала, что он был готов уже тогда все прекратить. Не сложилось. Лиле так даже лучше, ведь это же хорошо, когда оба супруга талантливы и известны. Якова снова любят, ею восхищаются. Впереди еще годы работы в театре, главное не топтаться на одном месте. Стать второй Улановой. Нет, первой Барановской. Обо всем этом думает Лилия, когда перед ней останавливается машина и из нее выходит мужчина средних лет с букетом лилий. Практически тем самым, что был однажды оставлен в личной гримерной. Так ведь и должно было случиться, не правда ли? Мужчины не умеют принимать отказ, а тем более такие. Машина, букет, сережки с жемчугом. Не трудно догадаться, что в поклонниках Барановской не обычный советский гражданин, а кто-то их высших чиновников. Лиля косится на двери подъезда, размышляя, успеет ли скрыться в театре. Да, совсем по-детский и глупо, но что угодно, лишь бы никуда не ехать с ним. Один шажок в сторону. Как там говорится, стратегическое отступление? 

\- Директор уже предупрежден о моем визите, - все надежды разбиваются одной фразой. Даже ничего добавлять не нужно, все становится понятно. Обо всем обговорено, в театре спрятаться не дадут.

\- Просто ужин в качестве моего восхищения вашим талантом, - Яша, где ты всегда ходишь, когда так нужен? Но тут уж никто не поможет, уехал далеко любимый.

\- А если я не хочу? - вздернутый нос, прямая осанка. Лилия никогда не была мямлей, и в подобной случае, знала, как обдать холодом. Только вот на этот раз не действует. Министр, как называет теперь его Лилия, чуть поводит плечом.

\- Ужин и небольшой разговор. Окажите честь, - у нее и не было выбора с той самой проклятой премьеры.

 

От вида с Останкинской телебашни захватывает дух. Лиля не боится высоты, никогда не испытывала сковывающего ужаса, представляя, как падает на землю и разбивается. Падать и так приходилось часто, не удержит партнер во время трудной поддержки — возможен и перелом спины. Что там какая-то телебашня.

\- Вам нравится? - он впервые обращается к ней с того момента, как Лиля села в машину, поджав губы, показывая свое намерения не разговаривать с этим человеком.  
Они сидят за столиком в Золотом зале «Седьмого неба». Лиля еще ни разу тут не была, им с Яшей так и не удалось попасть в новомодный ресторан, который медленно вращается вокруг своей оси, открывая панораму на город. А тут просто раз — и пустили. В дорогой Золотой зал, самый высокий этаж.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, - Лиля не смотрит на собеседника, устремив взор на находящийся под ними город. Скорей бы уже спуститься туда. От окружающих запахов в горле стоит ком и подкатывает тошнота. Возможно, от нервов. Перед премьерами такого состояния не бывало, а теперь-то что происходит…

\- Просто поужинать. Вы пьете мускат? Или предпочитаете шампанское?

\- Я вообще не пью, - как дать понять этому человеку, что он не может рассчитывать ни на что?

\- Тогда чай? - министр захлопывает меню и что-то говорит официантке в белой блузке и такой же идеально чистой юбке. Как при такой работе ей это удается?  
\- Я закажу на свой вкус, если не понравится, то заменим блюдо. 

«Просто разрешите мне уйти» - чуть не срывается с губ Лили, но это было бы совсем по-детски. 

\- Вы были великолепны в Жизели, и с нетерпением жду Джульетту в вашем исполнении, - так он и про новую партию знает. Не удивительно. Букет-то прямо в вазе в гримерную принесли.

\- На сцене вы просто преображаетесь, но и вне ее вы притягиваете к себе. Сразу чувствуется сильный дух. Вам не понравились сережки? Я подумал, что жемчуг вам очень пойдет. Но будут другие пожелания…

\- Мне ничего не нужно. Я бы и не взяла ничего в любом случае, - сложно понять, что все эти подарки и цветы не имеют значения. Ей никогда не нужно было это. Только танцевать, вот и все. Да, слава, безусловно манит, другие бы были польщены и счастливы. Но не она. Не подобным образом. 

\- Если дело в женском кокетстве…

\- Я замужем, - нужно было пресечь все это в самом начале.

\- Да, за Фельцманом. Наш олимпийский чемпион, - именно в этих устах эта фраза звучит неприятно и даже мерзко.

\- Но его сейчас нет в городе. 

Снова появляется беленькая официантка и ставит перед Лилей тарелку с салатом. 

\- Вы меня не поняли, - Барановская с трудом подбирает слова, пытаясь объяснить доходчиво. - Я люблю своего мужа.

\- Вам же нужно отдельное жилье? Вы ведь сейчас живете с родителями…

\- Квартиру мы получим сами. Ничего не нужно. Совсем. Я не возьму. У меня другая профессия, я балерина.

\- А не боитесь лишиться этой профессии? - Лиля недоуменно смотрит на мужчину, не понимая до конца, зачем все это нужно и ради чего.

\- Может настать период, когда перестанут давать крупные партии. Никаких Жизелей, Джульетт и Сильфид. Продолжение карьеры в кордебалете.

Но зачем? Из-за какой-то балерины устраивать этот спектакль, ворошить начальство, директора, балетмейстера. Такие усилия из простого желания запугать и надавить? Ее мечтой было танцевать в этом театре, а теперь дают понять, как просто будет лишиться этой мечты. 

\- Но зачем? - вопрос срывается с губ помимо ее воли. - Сначала вы говорите о таланте и искусстве, а потом пытаетесь припугнуть? Да, вы перекроете мне кислород в театре, а дальше? Уберете из сборной моего мужа, который, между прочим, впервые за много лет принес нашей стране призовую медаль. Друг друга любить мы не перестанем, от своих принципов я не отрекусь. А балет и фигурное катание проживут и без нас. Просто подумайте, стоит ли оно того.

Она все сказала, поэтому задерживаться больше не собирается. Вечерняя Москва все так же проплывает за окнами, а Лиля встает из-за стола и идет к выходу. 

Она все сделала правильно, как и должна была. 

Но почему-то на душе очень мерзко и хочется плакать.


	8. Дамоклов меч

\- Да я своими глазами видела, как она в машину села!

\- А ты бы не села?

\- А я всегда говорила, что не любила она Фельцмана никогда, а замуж пошла, потому что — известный спортсмен.

«Чтобы стать женой генерала — нужно выйти замуж на лейтенанта». 

Именно поэтому Лиля и отрабатывала «классы» одна, в специально отведенное время, потом занималась отдельно с Галиной Сергеевной и ведущим танцовщиком, которому достаются ведущие мужские партии. Без мешающего сосредоточиться гомона и шепотков. Странно, что уроки классического танца в училище проходили в десятки раз тише. Но на общие репетиции приезжать были обязаны все, задействованные в постановке. 

Яша должен вот-вот вернуться с чемпионата. Рекордов не получилось, золота тоже, зато опять крепкое серебро. Нервы у Якова иногда сдавали, на техничности особо не отражалось, но пропадала жизнь из программы. Как тогда, когда молодой фигурист был больше похож на деревянного игрушечного солдата, чем на человека вообще. Но в этот раз все стабильно — две программы уверенного проката, без сюрпризов, приятных или не очень. 

Нога ударяет о другую. Батман-фраппе. Еще раз. И еще. Легче, невесомее. Балет — это изящность и красота. Люди приходят в театр окунуться в волшебство, поэтому они не должны видеть, с каким трудом достигается сценическая магия.   
Ее Джульетта немного отличается, она чуть более резкая, более живая. И этим и отличается от красивой и статной, но тихой благочестивой Розалины. Новая возлюбленная не должна быть похожа на предыдущую. Как и новая исполнительница партии не должна копировать выступление другой ведущей балерины, пусть и бывшей. 

В первой картине ее героиня не появляется совсем, эта часть истории посвящена враждебной обстановке в Вероне, ссора на улице и приказ герцога. История Джульетты начинается после интерлюдии, когда она с кормилицей готовится к балу, на котором должен появиться кандидат в мужья — Парис. 

\- Ну, а чего еще ожидать? Я бы тоже хотела богатого поклонника. Может, и женился бы.  
\- А она замужем. Постыдилась бы! Только театр позорит.

 

Кормилица уходит, остается Джульетта. Все внимание сейчас сосредоточено на ней, эта часть показывает юность героини и надежды на счастливое будущее. Как жаль, что Галина Сергеевна не пришла посмотреть, как это все выглядит с полным составом. Она бы наметанным глазом сразу бы сказала, что поменять. Уланова обладала огромным влиянием в театре, поэтому могла даже заставить (мягко и ненавязчиво) балетмейстера что-то поменять. 

\- Какая из нее Джульетта? Медной горы Хозяйка, такая же змея.

Лиля продолжает заниматься каждый день, приезжает на репетиции, каждый раз, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что сейчас ей скажут о снятии с роли. Хорошо, если хотя бы в кордебалет пристроят, а так… Куда ей идти? В преподавание? Может, возьмут обратно в училище, Павлу Ивановичу помощницей. Дамоклов меч висел и раскачивался на конском волосе над ее головой. Сплетни сейчас лишь досаждали, в подобном коллективе они были и будут. Но как объяснить Яше резкое падение вниз? «Прости, я отказала одному министру, поэтому наши жизни решили разрушить? И не ходи, пожалуйста, в театр, чтобы не наслушаться сплетен обо мне». 

 

\- И правда — змея. Вся из себя холодная, такая и любить не умеет, - за спиной шепчет Полина, она с товарками идет с репетиции по коридору. И можно было понять, что Лиля, которая опережает их всего на несколько шагов, услышит.

\- Я, может и змея, - Барановская резко оборачивается, заставив опешивших балерин отступить на шаг назад. - А ты просто дура, поэтому и прыгать будешь вечно с транспортиром.

Она не дожидается реакции и не боится последствий. Поля никому не побежит жаловаться, да и какая разница, если наверху все решили? Терять уже нечего. И им тоже придется за свои слова и сплетни ответить, так что здесь все загнаны в ловушку.

В балете не может быть друзей. Только с теми, кто не работает в том же театре, а значит и делить нечего. Настя, правда, всегда была выше этого, сразу же сражая какой-то оторванностью от земли. Вот уж кто действительно родился сразу в воздухе. Но упала. 

Дома свекровь хвастается новой блузкой французской марки. Досталась эта роскошь не в «Ванде», очередь была такая, что Фельцман сразу поняла — ловить нечего. Зато за углом можно было договориться со спекулянтами. Да, дороже, зато уже своя и даже по размеру. Лиля вежливо хвалит обнову. Они готовятся встретить Яшу со всей доступной помпой. Фельцман-старший, используя связи, достал финский сервелат и даже красную икру, которую Лиля помогала намазывать на толстые (по такому случаю) куски хлеба. Нераспечатанная коробка конфет внушала некоторые опасения — вдруг шоколад уже белый, хотя они съедят его и таким. Не каждый день на столе оказываются забугорные конфеты. А сколько крику было в том году, когда Яша из заграничной поездки привез настоящие джинсы. Настоящие, потому что на них действительно образовались потертости, а еще Лиля намочила спичку, чтобы проверить, окрасится или нет. Отец Якова рвал и метал. 

\- Ну и куда ты их наденешь? Это же стыд какой-то! Ты спортсмен, приличный человек.

\- А мне хочется, - Яков надел их прямо дома, а потом вышел во двор. Потому что мог себе это позволить. Если носишь настоящий заграничный деним — жизнь удалась. Правда, потом носил их редко, на стадион и вовсе не надевал, видимо, ВэВэ сделал выговор. 

 

Муж приезжает с подарками и сразу же садится за стол. Поздравления, объятия, все вертится привычным колесом, с Олимпиады встречали практически так же. Только тогда Лиля еще не знала, что дамоклов меч вот-вот подвесят над их семьей. И что именно она подставит всех под удар. Тишина пугала даже больше. Будто испытывали нервы неизвестностью.   
Остается уповать лишь на то, что они не посмеют. У отца Яши есть связи, у Якова есть ВэВэ, его любят, пока он приносит стране медали. Всегда делал, что говорят, никаких скандальных историй, вроде уже позабытого футболиста Стрельцова. И она разве кому-то нужна? Ради мелочной обиды и злобы ломать жизни? 

 

\- Лиль, ты чего? - пока старшее поколение пререкается на кухне, гремя посудой, Яков встает на колени перед сидящей в кресле женой.

\- Я тебе пластинку привез, - она старается улыбнуться, весь вечер же получалось. Все эти ужасные длинные дни получалось. Сохранять спокойствие, делать вид, что ничего не случилось, оттачивать партию Джульетты.

\- Я же сказать хотел, - Яков говорит бодро, голос его звучит уверенно. Сейчас он совсем не походит на себя вернувшегося из Саппоро, ошарашенного неожиданным серебром, считающего самого себя недостойным. Куда подевались сомнения и неуверенность?

\- Нам квартиру дают, представляешь? Небольшую, но свою. Переедем и жить отдельно будем, разве не здорово? А летом, когда уйдем в отпуск, вы же к лету закончите сезон? Так вот, поедем в Евпаторию отдыхать. Или в Трускавец, если ты захочешь. Говорят, там очень хорошие санатории.

Лиля смотрит на мужа, чувствуя, как начинают слезиться глаза. Как странно, она же не плакала. Разучилась давно. Правильно, они сказали — змея. Змеи же тоже не умеют плакать. Зато они изящные и верткие. Но разве она холодна с Яшей? Никто никогда не поймет, какие на самом деле между ними чувства. Она выходила замуж не за фигуриста, а за неловкого паренька, который фальшиво пел «Смуглянку» под окнами хореографического училища.

\- Лиль? - Яков взволнован. - Что случилось, ну скажи, пожалуйста.

А как тут расскажешь? И разве это что-то изменит? Дамоклов меч или упадет, или нет, других вариантов не существует. Но они пока еще стоят, поэтому справятся. Вместе. 

Лиля обнимает мужа, прижимается к плечу и тихо плачет.   
\- Скучала я по тебе, Яша.


	9. А помнишь?

Пройтись по Красной площади со Светой приятно. Та глазеет по сторонам, вздыхает, потом поворачивается и восклицает:  
\- А помнишь, как мы..?

Лиля помнит, она не дряхлая старуха. С окончания училища несколько лет прошло, но по возгласам Светы можно подумать, что не виделись они лет десять. Она чуть пополнела, не сидя теперь на строгом пайке, и заметно хорошела. Балетные мерки, под которые они подстраивались много лет, Собакину уродовали, теперь Лиля это поняла, взглянув на нынешнюю Свету. 

\- Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, - замечает она с улыбкой. Подруга благодарно сияет в ответ. Она не попала в крупный театр, но оттанцевала по распределению в своем родном городке.

\- И поняла, что с детьми мне работать нравится. Но не как в училище. Мои занимаются не для театра, а для души. Признаюсь, наш Дом Культуры стал заметно интереснее после открытия моего кружка, - Света рассказывает о своих ученицах, как старается на них не кричать.

\- И тут понимаешь, как же иногда наши были правы. Я и сама не выдерживаю, хотя очень пытаюсь. Трудно. Особенно на своих лучших…

\- Это же наше правило. Если не орут на тебя и не делают замечаний — уже списали. Поэтому я всегда переживала, если Павел Иванович не находил, к чему придраться.

\- А как он тебя к отстающим на станке поставил?

\- Так бы и сказала: помнишь, как со мной в одном ряду стояла?

Света не обижается и смеется. Приземленная, но такая настоящая и искренняя Света. Не хватавшая звезд с неба, но каким-то образом на одном упрямстве дотянувшая до выпуска. Лиля слушает и понимает, что подруга действительно счастлива и довольна своим положением. И не нужно ей никакого театра.  
Телеграмма пришла внезапно, Света сообщала, что приезжает на несколько дней в Москву по делам и хотела бы встретиться. И поехать именно на Красную площадь, мол, хочу теперь взглядом туриста на все посмотреть. До этого времени они стабильно переписывались, а раз уж появилась возможность увидеться, Лиля не стала отказываться. Большой завершил сезон, и Барановская ушла в заслуженный отпуск. Постановка Ромео и Джульетты прошла с прогнозируемым успехом, это же Прокофьев. Этот балет успели полюбить и приняли Лилю в роли Джульетты. Немного другой, но все равно очаровательной и влюбленной. 

\- Мы с Яшей в Евпаторию поедем. Путевку дали. Нам очень редко выпадает отпуск в одно время, а тут Владимир Викторович отпустил, - Лиля чуть не произносит привычное «ВэВэ», но это только для семьи и Яши. Ребячество, пора бы уже перерасти прозвища.

\- А квартиру покажешь? Я не настаиваю, извини, если…

\- Ничего. Просто мы совсем недавно въехали, - муж так и не рассказал, как удалось выбить отдельное жилье. Говорили, что куда-то обращался Владимир Викторович, напирая на то, что первая балерина Большого и олимпийский чемпион не имеют своей жилплощади, мол, и какой пример мы можем показать капиталистическим странам? Как бы то ни было, месяц назад Лиля с Яшей стояли на пороге новой квартиры с крохотной кухней, но зато своей. Добираться до центра было дольше, еще не отстроили дорогу и до ближайшей остановки нужно было проходить минут семь пешком. Но они были рады. Дорогу еще отстроят, в новые дома въедут жены военных и другие, получившие жилье по очереди. Зато без родителей Яши. Не то, чтобы у них были плохие отношения, просто Лиля чувствовала себя скованно с ними. А потом подумалось, что в пустой квартире будет слишком одиноко, когда Яша снова начнет выезжать на соревнования.

\- Осела ты в Москве, Лиль. Да и я даже скучаю. Но вот неужели тебя никогда в родной Ленинград не тянуло? Я каждые каникулы — домой, быстрее домой.

\- В Москве мне лучше, - Лиля всегда была уверена, что если и танцевать, то только в Большом. А значит — в Москву, никакого балетного в Ленинграде. Да и мама была согласна, поэтому и отвезла дочь поступать в столицу. Больше возможностей и шансов. Лиля хотела бы и маму привезти сюда, но та неожиданно заупрямилась, не желая оставлять комнату в коммуналке и стеснять супружескую пару.

\- Я когда Большой увидела, то сразу поняла, что туда хочу. Очень.

\- Да только вы с Настей и были достойны. Никто и не сомневался, что вас туда и отправят, да кто ж знал… Ты к Насте не ходила? - голос Светы становится тише и уже не такой веселый. Лиля не знает, как живет Настя после травмы, что с ней стало. Не смогла себя заставить. И к тому же это будет выглядеть как насмешка. Прийти навестить, заняв освободившееся место. Лиля раны бередить не хочет, поэтому от всех визитов воздержалась. Меньше всего Насте нужны напоминания о больном падении.

\- Ты сходи. А я не могу.

Света открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но осекается. Дружить легче, когда нечего делить. Как сейчас со Светой. Лиля с Настей не ссорились, когда вторая танцевала главные партии, Лиле ведь тоже перепадали крупные роли, к тому же она всегда стояла в списках как дублер. Им, с детства жившим в одной комнате, было легче держаться вместе в новом коллективе. 

\- У тебя все в порядке? - Света всегда была не по-детски прозорлива. Не впечатляют ее сейчас рассказы о новой квартире и поездке на курорт.

\- Все отлично. В Большом говорят, что Яше изменяла, и в новом сезоне могут не дать главную партию, - голос звучит ровно, будто о погоде рассказывает. Только так и надо. Не рыдать же на плече, уже порыдала один раз — хватит. А так у них все благополучно. Лиля рассказывает про сережки и министра, про Седьмое небо, Джульетту и сплетни, будто и не про нее вовсе, а кого-то другого. Но выговориться было нужно, не Яше же подобное рассказывать. Нет, она еще тогда решила, что муж ничего не узнает.

Света не охает, не ужасается, молча слушает, шагая рядом. Выправку балерины не пропьешь — они обе двигаются будто бы в один такт, ровно держа спины. Бывших не бывает, осанка и походка въедаются в кровь, попробуй-ка избавиться. 

\- Не снимут тебя, Лиль. До сих пор не убрали, хотя грозились. Да и кого поставят-то на место? Не дураки же, заранее постановки проваливать. Никто лучше тебя в Большом не сможет.

«Пока не может» - думает Лиля. Именно поэтому она в свой отпуск все равно упорно повторяет классы, а недавно села на диету, потому что показалось, что начала набирать вес. Нельзя дать слабину. Каждый раз доказывать свою незаменимость, прекрасно понимая, что незаменимых нет. 

\- Уезжайте в отпуск, наплюй ты на них. Это у них совесть нечиста, ты все сделала правильно. По крайней мере у тебя есть Яша, - Света замедляет шаг и останавливается, повернувшись к Лиле.

\- А я такая радостная хотела тебе сказать… Не вовремя, как и всегда.

\- Свет, забудь, - и правда, что она тут со своими проблемами, Света явно не для этого встретиться хотела. - Что у тебя за радость?

Щеки у Светы краснеют, она неловко мнется и выпаливает на одном дыхании:  
\- Замуж я выхожу, Лиль. Представляешь, встретила человека... Почти так как и хотела. Ну тогда, вечерами в комнате разговаривали. Помнишь?


	10. Хорошая жена

Лиля варит бульон.  
Вместе со Светой они отстояли очередь за колбасой и мясом — в более мелких городах, чем Москва и Ленинград, ситуация с продуктами почти критическая. Собакина, делая круглые глаза, рассказывала, что мяса на прилавках нет. И дела, из-за которых она и оказались в столице, были связаны именно с продовольственным кризисом. Вдвоем в очереди стоять веселее, поэтому Лиля берет мороженое мясо на косточке для бульона и немного колбасы для второго блюда (Яша любит жареную с картошкой), пока Света хватает Любительскую и Останкинскую. А потом со всем этим скарбом провожает подругу на вокзале. Уже когда поезд тронулся, Барановская вспоминает, что всучила Свете и свою колбасу, которая теперь весело под стук колес уезжает в чужой город. А пакет с мясом на жаре быстро разморозился и стал капать водой на землю. Хорошо, что Яша обещал после тренировки сходить за колбасой. Сегодня его последний день перед отпуском, а дальше — сбор вещей и Евпатория. 

Костей в мясе больше, чем всего остального, поэтому даже пытаться сделать из этого фарш бесполезно. Но суп выйдет вкусный, если добавить еще немного картошки и моркови. Все окна на кухне и в комнате Лилия открыла, но пот все равно струится по ее спине. Жара просто невыносимая, весь город уже несколько недель ждет дождя, но погода не стремится выполнять чужие обещания. Синоптики радовать прогнозами тоже не спешат. Вот такое лето их ждет — невыносимо душное. Поэтому поездка на курорт как раз вовремя. По меркам других, так вообще шикуют. Еще бы — квартиру дали, свою, хоть и маленькую. Зато теперь Лилия здесь полноправная хозяйка, без пристального надзора свекрови. Они с Яшей вполне со всем справляются. 

Звонок в дверь возвещает о том, что муж наконец-то вернулся. Однако за дверью Лилю встречает целая компания. 

\- А вот и Лиля! - весело объявляет Яков. Слишком весело.

\- Колбасу, как я понимаю, ты не принес.

Ее слова встречают диким смехом, будто она только что рассказала анекдот про чукчу. 

\- Это моя жена, если кто не знает! - веселая компания вваливается в прихожую. Один из молодых людей вручает Лиле букет цветов, второй цепляется за семиструнную гитару, третий гремит лежащими в пакете бутылками.

\- Вот мы и говорим Яше, ну как так отпуск не обмыть? Непорядок! И квартиру тоже! 

Бульон уходит на ура. Закуска из него явно так себе, но несчастные молодые люди кажутся такими голодными, что Лиля просто не в силах побороть в себе жалость. Она опрокидывает стопку водки вместе со всеми.

\- Ну, за знакомство!

\- А что Серега такой смурной? - тот, кого назвали Серегой, вздрогнул и опустил глаза в стол.

\- Он тебя стесняется, Лиля!

\- Меня? - удивляется Лиля. Чего ее бояться? Стол накрыли, стопки достали. Приход гостей был неожиданным, но Барановскую не так-то просто вывести их колеи. Сообразила она быстро, организовала вполне приличный стол.

\- Ну вы… просто… такая, - Сергей рисует в воздухе руками что-то непонятное. - Балерина, человек искусства.  
\- Мы же ходили однажды на постановку…. Эту, Ромео и Джульетту смотрели, нам Яша почти что приказал. Вы там другая будто бы… 

Лиле смешно. Ей вообще сейчас хорошо и весело, как не бывало уже давно. Перед ней такой чего робеть? В домашнем платье, без художественного грима для выступления, с распущенными на плечах волосами. Не красавица, если честно сказать. В моде маленькие большеглазые миниатюрные девочки, похожие на трогательную Надежду Павлову, пятнадцатилетнюю восходящую звезду балета, как все говорят. А ведь ей всего пятнадцать. В свои двадцать с небольшим Лиля чувствует себя старухой. Сейчас она как никогда далека от Большого и трепета, который у многих вызывает само это название.   
\- А вы не стесняйтесь, - она протягивает руку Сереже. - Будем хорошими знакомыми. Я Лиля. Будем на «ты».

\- А давайте за коммунизм! - Володя поднимает очередную рюмку. - За то, чтобы у нас все было. Вот и квартиры такие у всех будут, не только у Яши нашего.

\- Ты сначала медаль на Олимпиаде завоюй, а потом про квартиры говори. На Чемпионате мира кто катался? Что за буржуйские ценности, Вова? - Игорь смотрит строго, даже пьяный блеск не портит выразительности этого взгляда. Лиля на мгновение даже ощущает с этим человеком подобие родства. 

\- А я что, разве сказал, что не заслужил? - оправдывается Володя. 

И почему все думают, что квартиру им дали просто так? Сколько бился Владимир Викторович, чтобы наконец-то обратили внимание на то, что чемпион союза до сих пор ютится в квартире с родителями. И что уж скрывать, помог и Фельцман-старший, у которого были связи. 

\- Ничего, мы еще покатаемся на своем веку! У меня еще все впереди.

\- А ты меня со счетов не списывай. Думаешь, квартира — и уже все? - пьяно усмехается Яша, чокаясь с Вовой. Тому всего девятнадцать. «Столько было Яше, когда мы знакомились». Еще все впереди, наверняка. Безнадежных ВэВэ не возьмет. 

\- У нас все долго катаются, никуда ты от нас не денешься, Фельцман!  
Лиля вдруг вспоминает, что Яша уже долгое время стоит на перепутье — уходить или нет, поэтому радуется, когда слышит, что настрой мужа скорее боевой. Хочет бороться — выстоит. 

\- А все равно Яшку нашего ВэВэ больше всего тянет. Всегда тянул. Лешка подтвердит, - бормочет Вова, но отвлекается на закуску и вскоре забывает, о чем вообще был разговор. 

\- Был бы Лешка тут, так на баяне бы сыграл. Он Гнесинку закончил, вы знаете?

\- На гитаре тоже неплохо, - Игорь со знанием дела берет гитару и пробегает пальцами по струнам.

На горе стоит ольха,  
А под горою вишня.  
Полюбил цыганку я -  
Она замуж вышла.

Эх, раз, да ещё раз,  
Да ещё много, много, много, много раз,   
Да ещё раз, да еще много, много раз... 

Лилия танцует чардаш под звоны струн и пьяные аплодисменты. На кухне мало месте, еще чуть-чуть и упрется в холодильник, поэтому приходится импровизировать на ходу. Она взмахивает ногой, чуть не ударяя мужа, призывно машет рукой. Голова идет кругом, выделывать что-то сложное явно не лучшая идея. Они все пьяны. Узнали бы наставники — убили. Но ведь и сами эти наставники наверняка любители иногда выпить. Людям необходимо расслабляться. 

\- А какие ты еще танцы знаешь?

\- Она все знает! - гордо отвечает за Лилю Яков. Она наклоняется к нему, обнимает за плечи и смеется. И под гитарные струны танцуют уже вдвоем.

\- Вас ведь ВэВэ познакомил?

\- Вэвэ.

\- Павел Иванович! Если бы он тогда меня на этот ваш каток не взял…

\- Если бы ВэВэ не отправил меня в училище отдать варежки…  
\- Горька, давай лирическое что-нибудь! - прерывает спор Володя, привлекая внимание к себе. Игорь кивает, мол, сейчас все будет. 

Наверно, я погиб. Глаза закрою - вижу.  
Наверно, я погиб: робею, а потом -  
Куда мне до нее! Она была в Париже,  
И я вчера узнал - не только в нем одном. 

Выводит Игорь старательно, стараясь подражать хрипоте Высоцкого, но сразу слышно — не дотягивает. Хорошо, что хоть Яша не поет, уж кому как ни Лиле знать, что голоса у супруга нет совершенно.   
\- Нам надо сходить на Таганку, - шепчет Лилия ему на ухо. - Хочу на Высоцкого посмотреть.  
Жить в Москве и ни разу не видеть Высоцкого на сцене! Подпольные записи песен не передадут всю харизму этого человека. Песни звучащие в фильмах, запоминающийся голос. Он гениален, Лилия может определить талант, даже не хореографический. И все равно — искусство. Он просто другой, но если способен зацепить души, то это уже чего-то стоит. Лиля, приверженка классики, не может не признать это. 

\- Галичу уже запретили петь. И исключили из союза писателей…

\- Высоцкому не запретят, - твердо говорит Яков, а Лилия скептически пожимает плечами.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Ну кто-то же должен петь о настоящем.

Да, только вот не публикуют такое «о настоящем». Но есть записи, которые передают друг другу. Подумаешь, неофициальные, хуже они не становятся. Есть фильмы с песнями, и эти песни делают картину еще лучше. Есть сам Высоцкий, личность, человек. Человечище. 

\- Яша у нас человечище! - язык у Вовы заплетается, но это не мешает ему встать из-за стола и поднять рюмку, не замечая даже, что она пустая. - Он мне тут насчет программы подсказал, я бы и сам не заметил, что не так делаю. А он сразу взглянул — и говорит…

«Что же ты делаешь, Яша?» - думает Лиля. - «Они же в первую очередь тоже соперники. А ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы им помогать».   
Но сейчас эти пьяные, счастливые лица трудно представить враждебными. Они все борются за Советский союз, за честь своей страны. И все равно какой-то частью за себя. 

\- Какой же ты у меня все же…

\- Какой?

\- Хороший, - и подумаешь, что вещи завтра придется собирать с головной болью, а еще прибираться после этого вечера, мыть посуду, снова готовить бульон. Лиля смотрит на Яшу, понимая, что ни одного человека на всей земле не любила сильнее. 

\- И жена у меня самая лучшая.


	11. Русалочка

Лилия придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркало и понимает — кошмар. Отпуск ее расслабил, не нужно было позволять себе поддаться на уговоры Яши «один только десертик, Лиля, мы же отдыхаем». 

\- Так лед под тобой провалится, - смеялась она над мужем, а Яков только плечами пожимал. Все белки и углеводы его перерабатывались в энергию, сгорали и совсем не отражались на теле.

\- Ты просто придумываешь. Не поправилась ты, - Яша шутливо хватал на ее животе невидимый жир, а потом принимался щекотать. Лиля вскрикивала и уворачивалась — всегда терпеть не могла щекотку.

Морской воздух пробудил аппетит — она никогда еще не чувствовала себя такой голодной, даже в училище. Да и тогда можно было ночью посасывать ржаной сухарик, чтобы хоть немного унять голод или обмануть желудок, заполнив его водой. Должно быть, зверский аппетит этим летом — результат нервных переживаний. Она косилась на совершенно счастливого Яшу и понимала, что не сможет ему ничего рассказать. Да и что он сделает? Только расстроится, их отпуск, с таким трудом полученный, будет испорчен. Они оба железной хваткой вцепились в эти дни, собираясь выжать из них все. Позади осталась удушливая жаркая Москва. Лето в этом году вышло особенно беспощадным, но на море всегда веял прохладный ветерок, небольшие волны. Лили ходила по берегу, чувствуя как пальцы зарываются в мокрый песок, а прохладная вода ласкает измученные тренировками стопы. Первое время ей было неловко ходить по пляжу без обуви, ноги казались уродливыми по сравнению с ногами обычных людей, которые не выворачивали себе суставы с девяти лет. 

Яков о подобном не думал вообще. Он решительно снял блеклые тапочки, как только они подошли к пляжу, и невозмутимо шагал по раскаленному песку. Лилия надеялась, что она не слишком заметно смотрит на его ноги. На них никто не смотрел. Люди наслаждались свои отпуском, повсюду сновали шумные дети, а вожатые приводили отряд из пионерского лагеря, и пронзительно свистели, когда время купания подходило к концу. И на их с Яковом ноги никто не смотрел. 

\- Лиля, ну что же ты не купаешься! - Яков ушел далеко в море и махал ей рукой.

\- Мне и так хорошо, - вдруг в воде медузы плавают, или еще какая-нибудь страшная живность. Не, чтобы Лилю это пугало, просто…

\- Ты плавать не умеешь, да? - и вовсе не обязательно было кричать об этом на весь пляж. Яков вернулся обратно, его кожа блестела от соленых капель.

\- Где мне было научиться? В ванной коммуналки? Или душевой училища? - Лилии не нужно было плавание, в бассейн девочек тоже не водили.

\- Но-я то умею.

\- Лед растаял и пришлось спасаться? - нашел, чем гордиться. На самом деле Лиле немного стыдно, но она не подала виду, лишь вздернула нос. Не очень-то и хотелось купаться. 

\- Я научу.

 

И ведь научил же. Бросив с пирса. Соленая вода защипала глаза, а еще немного попало в нос — от неожиданности и первого страха Лилия немного вдохнула. Отчаянно замахала руками, ожидая, что сейчас пойдет ко дну. 

\- Успокойся, так только хуже! - Яков весь подтянулся, готовый в случае реальной опасности прыгнуть следом. А у Лили внутри все закипало от злости. Да как он вообще посмел! Утешало то, что на коже у него наверняка теперь остались следы от ее ногтей — она изо всех сил пыталась утянуть мужа за собой на дно. 

\- Эй, русалочка! 

И тут Лилия поняла, что не тонет. Стоило успокоиться — соленая вода сама вытолкнула ее наружу. Вспомнив, как в кино плавала собака, Лиля погребла руками, обнаружив, что так получается чуть-чуть сдвинуться к берегу. А это значит, она сумеет выбраться и столкнуть в воду Яшу. Он за все поплатится. 

 

И вот Лиля смотрит в зеркало, понимая - кошмар. И все равно она выглядит более… здоровой. И немного посвежевшей. Волосы успели выгореть на солнце, а на коже до сих пор чувствуется соленый вкус. На столе лежит несколько серых камешков, привезенные на память с галечного пляжа, куда они с Яшей тоже ходили купаться, надеясь, что людей будет поменьше. 

В Евпатории она и правда почувствовала себя русалочкой. А теперь вступало в силу колдовство морской ведьмы, несчастная русалочка должна выйти на сушу, ощущая, как каждый ее шаг отзывается болью тысячи кинжалов. Анонс постановки, распределение партий, тренировки. Что принесет новый сезон лично ей? 

Сильфида, русалочка… Они погибли, не сумев выжить в мире людей. Правда, про русалочку нет балета, но ведь в сказке все закончилось очень печально. 

Но Лилия сдаваться не собирается, поэтому идет за своей старой потрепанной тетрадью - источник мудрости и советов бывалых балерин. Где-то точно был совет, как срочно скинуть несколько кило.


	12. Мама

Лиля еще раз придирчиво осматривает стол и остается довольна. Удалось достать новую, подходящую по размеру скатерть — праздничную, с узором. Посередине стола бутылка шампанского и чекушка водки (Яша предлагал выставить сразу чебурашку*, но Лилия для начала решила создать иллюзию людей приличных). Мама впервые увидит, как они живут вдвоем, посмотрит квартиру. По такому случаю Яша решает взять сразу такси от вокзала, чтобы не пугать недостроенным новым районом и временным отсутствием доступного общественного транспорта. Как сказал Владимир Викторович: «Была бы золотая медаль — нашли бы жилье ближе к центру. Зато квартира совсем новая». Они и не жаловались никогда. Лиле не с чем сравнивать — ленинградкая коммуналка и комната в общежитии хореографического научили ценить любое личное пространство. Она до сих пор иногда ловит себя на том, что обходит эти несколько комнат и кухню, удостоверяясь, что все это по-настоящему.

Все утро Лиля нарезала капусту и морковь, заправляла майонезом салаты — для мамы. Сама она не притронется к подобной еде уже никогда. В кастрюле булькает кусок говядины.  
«Нельзя терять форму. Вот уедет Яша на сборы», — кажется, она уже ждет не дождется отъезда мужа. Когда можно будет заняться восстановлением формы после лета. Ей не нужны слухи, что Барановская располнела и не провалится под сцену Большого во время своего выхода. И так все слишком…неустойчиво.  
Звонок в дверь прерывает все остальные мысли, Лиля открывает и попадает в крепкие объятия матери. Яша жмется в коридоре, явно не понимая, куда себя деть.

— Лиличка, наконец-то добрались! — лоб мамы блестит от пота, кудряшки на голове тоже мокрые, жара на улице и не думает спадать.

— Мама, — Лилия выпутывается из объятий и отступает подальше. И только тогда понимает, что все сделала не так. Как любящая дочь она должна была расцеловать мать, еще долго обниматься, а потом помочь снять обувь и показать квартиру. Именно это планировала Лиля тогда, когда гладила новую скатерть. Что все будет правильно. Мать и так бывает в Москве редко, слишком много работы, слишком много других дел. И уже на первых минутах Лиля все делает не так.

— Я тебе что привезла! Лодочки, как раз твой размер, повезло, не успели расхватать! — мать шуршит сумками, достает бежевые туфли и машет перед Лилиным носом. — Смотри, какие! Лучше всех у меня будешь.

«Мама, мне не нужно, в Москве все есть. Мы и так достанем».

«Спасибо, мама, я так рада!»

На какое-то время она вновь становится той девочкой, что каждый день ждала звонка от матери на телефон училища, отстаивала очереди и один раз даже чуть не подралась с Саней за право первой позвонить домой. Междугородние звонки были дороги, поэтому разрешали не так часто, и Лиля бегала на почту, как только появлялись хоть какие-то деньги. Даже сквозь метели и бури. Ждала, пока соседи по коммуналке позовут мать…

— Размер не мой. У меня ступня еще в училище выросла… — она бросает эти слова спокойно, даже безразлично, едва удостаивая лодочки вниманием. — Пойдем лучше на кухню. А то мясо остынет.

— Лиль… — пытается осадить ее Яша, но натыкается на грозный взгляд и тушуется.

— Ничего, обменяете тогда! — громко провозглашает мама и идет смотреть комнаты.

Сначала в ход идет шампанское.

— Еще шампусика? — спрашивает Яша и не устает подливать. Бокалы новые, подарок на новоселье от фигуристов-парников. «Какая же молодая семья без сервиза!» — объявил Лешка, тот самый, про которого Лиля до этого момента только слышала. И на самом деле сыграл на баяне. Чекушку Яша со стола незаметно убирает и заменяет чебурашкой.  
— Квартира — загляденье. Я уж думала — запустит Лиличка тут все, пока по сцене порхает. Я же, знайте, Яша, все силы положила, чтобы ее в училище взяли. Чтобы человека из нее сделать! — мама опрокидывает рюмку и морщится.  
— И теперь живете как приличные люди, жилье получили!

— Это не мне дали. Это Яше за медаль на Олимпиаде. — ничего Лиле здесь не положено, будь она хоть трижды ведущая солистка. А совсем скоро, может и не будет.

— О, давайте я вам лучше про Олимпиаду расскажу, — Яша цепляется за другую тему разговора, и Лиля замолкает. Так лучше. Мама слушает внимательно, в положенных местах ахает.  
— И тогда думаю — ну все, упаду, не сделаю. И прыгаю! Все равно делаю и прыгаю! Владимир Викторович так и сказал, мол, не сделаешь, можешь со льда не возвращаться.  
— Вы же теперь гордость Советского Союза! — глаза мамы блестят восторженно, а может это от водки. Постепенно и Лиля понемногу успокаивается.

— Хочу посмотреть на Лиличку на сцене. Как же так, ни разу не видела.

«Потому что ты не приезжала»

«Потому что приезжала слишком редко».

— Ты могла меня увидеть на выпускном спектакле. Почти все родители приехали. Хотя их дочери танцевали в кордебалете.

— Лиля, меня с завода не отпустили.

— Тебя никогда не отпускали! Никогда! — она встает со стула, не совсем понимая, что хочет сделать сейчас. Но ей необходимо смотреть сейчас вот так, сверху вниз. Как открывается в изумлении и немом укоре рот матери, так похожий на ее собственным. Одно из их немногочисленных сходств — по словам многих знакомых Лилия вся пошла в отца.

— Лиля! — Яша громко ставит бутылку на стол, его рюмка подпрыгивает, и ее содержимое выливается прямо на новую скатерть. Лиля смотрит, как разрастается прозрачное мокрое пятно на белой ткани.

— В новом сезоне ставим «Спящую красавицу». Я достану билеты.  
«Только возможно, меня там уже не будет»

Яков выходит проветриться. «В магазин», — говорит он, но Лиля знает, что поблизости пока еще нет никаких магазинов. Им с матерью просто нужно побыть вдвоем. Но что она может сказать?

На проигрывателе крутится пластинка Муслима Магомаева.

Лиля не знает, как ей действовать, о чем говорить с человеком, который на многие годы просто исчез из ее жизни. Намного легче знать, что мать где-то там, далеко в Ленинграде. Но когда она рядом, Лиля просто теряется. Она злится и обижается, не умея в точности определить, за что именно. За отсутствие внимания? После смерти отца мама работала за двоих, чтобы дочь ни в чем не нуждалась. Она за руку отвела ее в училище, и без возражений отвезла в Москву, когда знающие люди посоветовали попробовать там.  
Слишком трудно привыкнуть к тому, что мать может снова появиться в ее жизни.  
Лиля не спросила у матери, когда приняла решение выйти замуж за Яшу. Они просто поставили ее перед фактом, как, впрочем, и Яша своих родителей. Но те по крайней мере общались с ней дольше.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считала меня своим врагом. Когда я тебе что-то запрещала? Когда он постучался к нам в дверь — растрепанный такой, знаешь, сразу поняла, что от тебя.

Лиля помнит, как послала Яшу навестить мать в Ленинграде. Как ждала звонка после соревнований. А ведь тогда он и женихом не был. Они просто встречались в отгулы, если находилось свободное время. Сидели на замерзшей скамейке на территории училища.

— И свадьбу его родители организовывали, я не возражала. Хорошие они люди, пусть и с претензией. И твой Яша — хороший. Береги его.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь мной гордилась? Или тебе было просто все равно?

Лиля тогда просила Павла Ивановича оставить место для матери. А вдруг отпустят с завода, она сможет сесть на поезд и приехать из Ленинграда в Москву? И уже давно не верила в это, но все равно подошла к учителю. И в день выпускного спектакля то место было свободно.

— Я горжусь тобой каждый день. И не устаю всем повторять, смотрите, какая у меня выросла дочь. Афиша, на которой написана наша фамилия. Видите, это моя Лиличка.

Они сидят на диване, устремив взгляд на давно уже не играющую пластинку. Никто из них так и не подошел, чтобы перевернуть ее.

Яков не возвращается. Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене дома и закрывает глаза. 

Им так о многом нужно поговорить.

Матери и дочери.

 

* Чебурашка - бутылка водки в 0,5 л


End file.
